


Hiding in the Room of Requirement

by vans0nhead717



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Boys In Love, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Disaster Draco Malfoy, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Gay Sex, Good Draco Malfoy, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Human Disaster Harry Potter, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Oral Sex, Pining, Pining Draco Malfoy, Protective Harry Potter, Slow Burn, Sub Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter, Touch-Starved, draco gets to be happy, harry gets to be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vans0nhead717/pseuds/vans0nhead717
Summary: Draco stumbles onto Harry in the room of Requirement, and they become friends.Survivor's guilt and self doubt meets self hatred and regret.They seem to like each other a fair amount though, so that helps.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. They meet one day, in an empty room

_I need somewhere to take a break._

_I need somewhere to take a break._

_I need somewhere to take a break._

He repeated his words in his head seven times, tugging gently on his hair, an unconscious act of stress relief.

When Draco Malfoy walked up the stairs that led to the hallway with the Room of Requirement, he was beyond messed up. It was his eighth year at Hogwarts, and although Harry and Hermione and even Neville - _Neville_ \- had forgiven him for who he used to be, many others couldn’t. And he couldn’t. No matter what he did, he looked in the mirror and saw the boy who tried to kill Harry. The boy who tried to kill Dumbledore and allowed Snape to kill him.

Odd enough as some people might find it, Draco’s best friend was Luna Lovegood. He would have made fun of the girl two years ago, but he actually found her quite comforting to be around. There was no judgement from her, and she held no shame about being seen hanging out with Draco.

They had been talking to each other when he heard hushed whispers across the room of his Charms class - _can you believe she’s talking to Him? -_ and he had snapped, standing wordlessly as he swiftly walked out of the room, digging his nails into his palms. Luna had never tried to follow him, she says because he deserves the space to blow off some steam, and Draco has never asked her too.

When he found himself in front of the door, he thought of all his stress. School, The Reconstruction, his father in prison, his mother depressed, bedridden since Draco’s return to Hogwarts. He thought of the reprieve he was so desperately seeking.

_I need somewhere to take a break._

_I need somewhere to take a break._

_I need somewhere to take a break._

He repeated his words in his head seven times.

The door materialized and he walked into the room. 

And nearly died on the spot.

In the corner of the room was a large bed, a couch sat across from a fireplace against the east wall with a matching loveseat, a large series of shelves sits opposite the bed with hundreds of books, and dishes similar to those in the Great Hall sat on a large hexagonal table in the center of the room. He assumed that they would refill themselves, as they did during feasts, essentially making this room a suitable residence. There was even a door on the wall near the fireplace to what he was sure had to be a bathroom, probably with a tub as well.

And sitting on the couch staring him in the face was Harry Potter. The relaxed but intrigued expression on his face was a reaction you’d expect from an adult watching the Discovery Channel, but it suited him. Facing Voldemort, Death Eaters, and Horcruxes, the Daily Prophet and the Ministry, a stressed out Draco Malfoy was hardly a crisis to him.

But Draco thought he was going to have a heart attack. This living manifestation of all of his mistakes and self hatred sat in front of him, staring at him as if he were a fucking textbook. It would have been absurd if it wasn’t so painful.

Draco stammered nervously, stepping backwards as he looked at the space where the door _was_. “Uh-sorry I just- I’ll go- wait…”

“It’s not over there,” Harry said softly.

He turned to Harry in confusion as the brunette pointed towards the bathroom. “The exit is through there, the door inside the linen closet. Don’t ask why, I’ve never been able to figure that out.”

He nodded at Harry, looking down at his feet as he walked over to the door.

“You don’t have to go.”

He thought for just a moment that he imagined Harry’s voice saying that, but his breath caught in his throat when Harry continued, “You can stay if you want. I could use someone to talk to, but I don’t mind if you stay even if you don’t want to talk.”

He swallowed, his hands shaking as he slowly walked over to the loveseat and sat down.

“Don’t worry,” Harry said, “I’m not gonna jinx you or bitch you out.”

Draco’s hands tightened around the arms of the loveseat while he shifted in the seat, before his body just barely relaxed into the chair as he looked up at Harry.

Harry had let his hair grow out to fall over his eyes, (it helped as well, he was desperately trying to avoid hearing about his mother,) and the short hairs that had occupied his face at the beginning of the year were gone, banished indefinitely with magic. His eyes were heavy and tired, the bags underneath them dark against his pale skin, and the tiny bit of weight that he had lost since returning to Hogwarts slimmed down his face and neck.

He had gained nearly twenty pounds after the Battle of Hogwarts, losing half the weight his first week back at school when his metabolism adjusted back to proportional meals and not the gaudy decadent feasts he had been subjected to endlessly at the War’s end, something he was quite happy about.

“You needed a break,” Harry murmured softly, “and I get that.”

Draco’s face betrayed his sadness when he replied, “You’re too forgiving.”

Harry chuckled softly at Draco as he shot back, “Voldemort would beg to differ.”

“Doesn’t count, you had no choice,” Draco murmured. “I wouldn’t forgive me.”

“Luna did,” Harry said, trying to keep his tone as balanced and gentle as possible in fear he’d send Draco running, “and I find she’s a good judge of character.”

“Luna likes everyone,” Draco replied.

Draco relaxed significantly as he felt the familiar edge of their childhood bickering creep into their interaction, but different. It was friendly, not resentful and angry like it had been when they first met.

“She doesn’t,” Harry insisted, “but she’s nice to everyone. There is a difference. She really only likes you, me, Ginny and Hagrid. She doesn’t even particularly care for Ron or Hermione, but she likes you.”

“Why are you trying to make me feel better?” Draco muttered, looking down at the scratches in his palms.

Harry looked up at him, a sad expression on his face as he answered, “Because I needed a break too.”

Draco raised his head as he looked at Harry, confused.

“It isn’t fun you know. ‘The Boy Who Lived. The Chosen One.’ I never enjoyed it,” he said. 

Draco’s confusion cleared with recognition as he sat back. “Tell me.”

Harry turned to him, chuckling softly as he said, “You asked.”

“The first time I remember somebody telling me they loved me, it was Ron. He was the first real connection I ever had my whole life, he's my brother in every sense of the word. The muggles who raised me, my... mom’s sister and her husband. Real horrible people, just evil. Cruel. Beat me, burned me, made me work like a fucking maid. I lived in a broom cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven. I didn’t know I was a wizard until Hagrid knocked my door down.”

His voice shook as he continued, saying something he had never repeated to anyone but Hagrid. “They told me… for ten years that my parents died in an accident. Car accident, drunk.”

Draco had no clue what to say, so he said nothing. 

“So I show up to Hogwarts, and everyone’s acting like I’m so fuckin’ important, either bowing down at my feet or hating me or begging me to sign their fucking yearbook," he paused when Draco frowned at him in confusion. "It's a muggle thing, forget it. Quirrel is possessed by Voldemort and wants to murder me, Snape hates me before I even arrive, and I didn’t learn until last year that it was because he was in love with my mother, and sold my dad and I out to fucking Voldemort when I was a baby.”

Draco gasped softly, staring as Harry while he continued speaking, his pale face devoid of emotion as he tugged gently on a section of hair. “I was a kid, and for six years I had people trying to kill me, trying to make me save the world, trying to convince the world I was insane, trying to make me into some fucking magazine cover like I’m the one circus performer that didn’t use a net, and I’m so amazing.”

Harry looked up, his voice cold as he said, “I’m not. My mother was, and if it weren’t for her dying before me, I would have died a hundred times over. Her blood, her power even _eighteen_ years later is the _only_ reason I’m alive, and people act like I’m a god. Voldemort needed _her_ blood to return. It was always her. It was always _about_ her, even when it was about me.”

His hands trembled gently as he brought them down to his lap, looking at them with disgust.

“I’m tired. All I ever wanted was to have a normal life. I can _never_ have that now,” he murmured. 

Draco’s breath caught in his throat when Harry said, “Dumbledore. Gave me the choice, to live or die. If I lived, I could kill Voldemort. If I didn’t, there was only one step left before someone else could, and I already had Ron and Hermione handle it.”

“So I came back. But…”

Draco didn’t need to hear him before he finished Harry’s sentence for him, “You wish you didn’t.”

Harry nodded softly, staring at his feet.

“It would have gotten done that night. Whether I died or not, I thought I was going to, so the magic worked the same. I did what my mom did, which is why nobody on our side died after I went into the forest.”

Draco remembered the aftermath sadly. “He would have died that night, the only difference is that I survived so I did it, so now I spend the rest of my life as a fucking headline.” Harry looked up at him. “And I can never escape it. I can’t off myself, too many people have died for me to be here, I can’t run away, too many people need me, and I _can’t go back.”_

“But _y_ _ou,_ right here, you aren’t just a headline,” Draco said softly, “you matter. To your friends. And to me. You saved me, twice if you count from Voldemort, which I do.”

“I wouldn’t have been able to if you didn’t lie for me. You said you couldn’t tell. You could, I saw you. You knew it was me.”

They both knew Harry was referring to the manor, and Draco looked at him sadly before he shrugged and shook his head. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he hesitantly began, “I had seen so much bad shit, from the moment you fought Voldemort at the Ministry. My dad, the Death Eaters, everything.” 

“Before that I was a kid, and I just parroted all the fucked up shit I heard. I was still awful, but I was a kid. And then Dumbledore died, and everything got so much worse. And I wasn’t a kid anymore, and me helping them wasn’t just being stuck with my family or not understanding how the world really was. I didn’t think I could be good…”

“I think I decided that if I was gonna do something good, if I was even gonna be able to help someone instead of hurting them, or letting them get hurt… I owed it to you. It had to be you, after everything,” Draco said quietly.

“And that’s why I saved you, in this room,” Harry replied, “and that was the first time I ever saved someone because that _I_ chose too, not because I felt like I _had_ to, or someone told me to.”

“So we’re even?” Draco said hesitantly.

“Well,” Harry said slowly, “you were a big prick before, but you seem pretty okay now. Wait, I cursed you bad that time in the bathroom... Okay, I think we’re definitely even then, cause I do _not_ wanna be on the receiving end of that jinx.”

Draco smiled at him as he replied, “Neither do I.”

They stared at each other in silence for a moment before bursting into laughter, both at the absurdity of the statement and in surprise, this odd mix of familiarity and comfort with somebody that they both wouldn’t normally associate that with.

“You’re funny,” Harry said after they both caught their breath. 

“I haven’t laughed like that in a long time,” Draco said quietly.

They sat in silence for a moment before Harry looked up. “Hey, Draco,” he began, “I come here every day during this period and after dinner… so if you ever want to hang out, I’m here.”

Draco looked up at him slowly before he smiled and replied, “That sounds alright.”


	2. A fist to the face, a tightening embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco returns to the room, and fights Harry.
> 
> Just read it, and you'll understand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so obsessed with this story

Harry flicked his wand towards the fireplace, snuffing it out before he stood from the bed and strolled over to sit on the couch in front of it. He was in a thermal pajama shirt and plaid flannel pants, his hair still messy from riding his broom that morning. It was only shortly after dinner, and Harry was still debating if Draco was going to show up.

He had walked in the day previous, and after a conversation that Harry regarded as surprisingly pleasant, he extended the offer to be friends. His surprise was compounded however, when Draco readily accepted his offer. He had smiled at Draco over dinner, across the Great Hall, and Draco’s shy wave gave him some hope that the boy would show up.

He stared up at the ceiling as he hung his head off the couch, his vision of the entrance wall obscured as Draco appeared. Harry didn’t hear him walk in, only altered to his presence by the hesitant, “Hey,” that Draco murmured from behind him.

“I wasn’t sure you’d show up again,” Harry said softly, sitting up and turning to face Draco as the blonde walked over and sat on the loveseat, relaxing into the same position he had the day before, but with much more ease.

“Neither was I,” Draco replied.

They talked idly for a while, debating about different Quidditch teams and creating tiny storms and cyclones with the atmospheric pressure charms that Flitwick had taught them, when Harry noticed the comfortable position of his body and the relaxed muscles in his face.

“You seem happier today,” Harry observed, “and alot less anxious.”

Draco shrugged, a smile creeping onto his face when he looked up at Harry and said, “Our conversation made me feel a little better.”

“You still seem a bit shy though,” he said.

Draco’s cheeks flushed pink as he averted his gaze. “I think I still kinda feel like you’re being too nice.”

Harry looked up at him for a moment, feeling frustrated at his inability to relieve Draco’s anxiety before the somber expression on his face was replaced with a thoughtful one. “What if I was mean to you?”

Draco didn’t register Harry’s words for a moment, looking up to say, “What?”

“Well, I just mean,” Harry began slowly, “If you feel like I’m too nice to you, since you used to be a bit of an ass. So would you feel better if I was super mean to you for like a day? And then we can be friends without you feeling all bad.”

“No,” Draco said softly. “That would still be you doing it to make me feel better.”

Harry fell silent, and after thinking for a brief minute, he swiftly stood up and grabbed Draco’s hand, dragging him over to the empty space in the middle of the room and planting him in place before stepping away and raising his fists. 

Draco looked at him bewildered for a moment before Harry said, “Fight me. Don’t go easy either, cause I won’t. Then we’ll be even.”

Draco raised his eyebrows at him as Harry nodded confidently, tossing his wand over to the couch. Draco thought for a moment, and when he realized that it actually  _ might _ help, he shrugged and dropped his wand, kicking it to the side.

Because he was doing bad, so Draco would take what he could get at this point.

And what he got was a punch aimed at his chest that landed hard on his shoulder as he ducked. “Oh,” Draco said, smiling up at Harry, “it’s fucking on.”

His fist swung forward, connecting with Harry’s jaw as the brunette fell backwards, tripping over his own feet as he struggled to regain his momentum. Harry’s slender frame saved him though, allowing him to swiftly hop back onto his feet and sock Draco in the face -  _ fuck that skinny motherfucker is strong,  _ he thought - knocking him backwards onto his back.

Harry dove towards Draco, his fist locked onto Draco’s face as the blonde brought his leg up and kicked Harry’s arm to the side. Harry’s other fist connected with Draco’s chest as he slammed his foot against Harry’s stomach, knocking him backwards just as Harry’s foot hit his thigh with all of his force.

And suddenly they were both lying on the ground, laughing hysterically as they held their stomachs, wincing through the pain. They sat up, looking at each other in bemusement. Harry’s lip was cut in two spots, Draco’s nose steadily dripping with blood.

Harry looked up at him, grinning at him woozily. _ Like a goddamn idiot,  _ Draco thought,  _ although it actually is sort of cute, like a drunk puppy. _ Draco gave him a dopey smile as the blood from his nose dripped onto his lip.

“Draco,” Harry said softly, “can I hug you?”

He looked up at Harry in surprise, wondering for a moment if he imagined Harry's words, and then panicking when he realized Harry _did say that_ , his eyes narrowing slightly before his expression relaxed and he nodded, his nose and cheeks flushing a soft pink. Harry scooted over to him and gently wrapped his arms around his neck, squeezing him tight as Draco sat in shock for a moment.

Draco sighed, returning Harry’s embrace as his hands found Harry’s back, squeezing the soft thermal fabric of his pajama shirt in between his fingers.

“I know this is an odd thing to say considering I just punched you in the face,” Harry whispered, resting his head on Draco’s shoulder, “but I promise I’m not gonna hurt you. I hope that me saying this doesn’t scare you, but I kind of want to protect you.”

Draco closed his eyes as he relaxed into Harry’s body, resting his head on his arm and tightening his embrace around Harry’s neck as he quietly replied, “I’ll allow it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise there isn't gonna be horribly sad drama, it'll mostly be them working through emotional baggage


	3. simple alterations and complicated thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco needs a change, and Harry provides it

“God fucking damnit,” Draco swore, looking at the bureau blocking the fifth floor’s easternmost hallway. It would disappear and appear frequently, but Draco blasted it to the side with a murmured  _ ‘Reducto _ ,’ as he approached it, bounding up the now unobscured staircase as he sped to the seventh floor.

“I swear to God,” Draco began as he walked over to Harry after materializing in the Room of Requirement, “if that piece of shit Slughorn calls me Lucius one more time, I will ‘Crucio’ the son of a bitch.”

Harry looked up at him in amusement for a moment, trying to collect himself from being thrown off guard. His gaze fell onto Draco, Harry's cheeks flushing as he noticed the exasperated expression on the blonde's face because _he actually looks pretty cute,_ before he responded, “I think using an Unforgivable Curse on our Potions teacher is a bad idea…”

“I know,” Draco said, flopping down onto the couch next to Harry.  “But he’s such an ass, I swear the man thinks he’s the fucking lord of the Wizarding World.”

Harry pressed his finger to his lip in mock thought, sneaking a smirk at Draco before he replied, “The last time a guy called himself the lord of the Wizarding world, I didn’t end up liking him very much.”

Draco and Harry stared at each other for a moment before they burst out laughing, choking back tears as they tried to catch their breath. Draco's shoulders relaxed as he smiled at Harry, finding himself fairly amused at their friendship itself and how well they were getting along, much less Harry's joke.

“You know,” Draco said, “I was going to dye my hair after the battle, I just never got around to it, the spells were too annoying to get the hang of.”

Harry looked up and replied, “I know how, I did George’s. If you want me too, I can do yours.”

Draco’s mind jumped to the Weasley, who had dyed his hair white shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts. “His hair looked good,” Draco said quietly, remembering when he saw George in Diagon Alley after the War’s end.

“You promise you won’t mess it up?” Draco asked hesitantly. He had heard horror stories of cosmetic spells catching hair on fire or makeup attacking its owner when they lost control.

“I promise,” Harry said, standing up to stand above Draco and inspect his hair. “What color would you want?”

Draco thought for a moment before he looked up at Harry and smiled softly, replying, “Brown. And if you can, can you make it so that it keeps growing in that way?”

Harry nodded. “George asked the same thing.”

Draco's chin was tilted upwards slightly, lips open in a slight pout as he looked up at Harry sheepishly, face blushing a light pink as Harry inspected his head.

“Ow!” Draco yelped, gasping after Harry plucked a stand of hair from his scalp.

“Sorry,” Harry said, “I just needed to see what growth cycle it was in. Here,” he continued, flicking his wand to summon a small handheld mirror, passing it to Draco.

“Are you ready? It might feel a bit funny, and it takes a few minutes, so relax.”

He slumped into the seat and he angled the mirror to look at his hair, shaggy and blonde, curling up at his nape. Harry took it between his fingers, stroking it gently before he said, “Close your eyes and imagine the exact color and length you want, like really try to picture it okay?” 

He nodded as Harry curled his fingers around Draco’s hair and flicked his wand, murmuring, “ _ Immaculo.” _

For a moment nothing seemed to happen, before Draco’s hair slowly began to grow and darker, stopping after a few moments when it reached a warm chestnut color, growing slightly thicker on his head as the hairs fell down to brush his eyelashes.

Harry lowered his wand slowly, taking Draco’s hair in between his fingers for a moment, gently stroking his now brown hair.  _ He was a huge dick before,  _ Harry thought for a moment,  _ So I’m sure he can forgive this stolen affection. _

“Open your eyes,” Harry whispered nervously as Draco looked at his reflection in the small mirror.

He actually looked quite nice, and the sharp contrast between his hair and that of his father’s was a comfort to him, so much so that he threw his arms around Harry’s neck, squeezing him tight as pulled him onto the couch, murmuring a muffled ‘thank you’ against Harry’s chest.

Harry’s arms snaked around his back, holding Draco close to his chest protectively as he relaxed onto the couch, trying to ignore the flushed warmth on his nose and cheeks. “Don’t mention it,” he said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soft drarry is my shit


	4. the bottle and the blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets drunk with Harry, Neville and Luna
> 
> Lines are pushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

Harry looked for Draco in the Great Hall at dinner, and in his groggy condition almost forgot that he had dyed the boy’s hair brown the week prior. When he finally sighted the brunette, Harry beelined for him before gently tapping him on the shoulder. “Hey, Draco?”

Draco whipped around, greeting him with a hesitant smile as he replied, “Hey, what’s up?”

“If you’re free, do you wanna go to the Room with me?” he asked, continuing, “Luna, Neville and I are hanging out and I wanted to bring you.”

He ogled at Harry for a moment in disbelief before replying, “Are they okay with that?”

Harry nodded, tugging on a few strands of his hair as he said, “Yeah, I had told them I had been hanging out with you, and they said I should invite you.

The brunette was still gaping at Harry when he continued, “I think it’s a good idea, Neville is actually pretty cool to hang out with, and we’re probably gonna get drunk so you don’t even have to worry about being awkward.”

Draco sighed, looking at Harry’s face and feeling his resolve break.  _ He looks so cute when he’s excited…  _ Draco thought, as he nodded reluctantly. Harry grinned at him, throwing his arm around Draco as he walked them over to Luna and Neville across the Hall. 

“What are you-Harry we’re going now? Wait - Harry wait just a -” he stammered, only to give up with a sigh of exhaustion when Harry didn’t even acknowledge his objections.

When they reached the end of the empty table where Neville and Luna were seated, Harry sat down and tugged Draco over to sit next to him as he said, “Oh, Neville you haven’t seen Draco since I did his hair! Did I do a good job?”

Neville nodded, pursing his lips as he angled his head to look at Draco’s profile. “Definitely works better with his facial features, and he looks alot less washed out. No offense Draco,” he said casually, stifling a laugh as he looked at Draco’s bewildered face.

Draco had been shitty to a lot of people, but Neville was one of his most frequent targets, and he couldn’t help but wonder why the boy was being so kind to him.

“I really like it,” Draco said quietly, twiddling his fingers as he bit the inside of his cheek. “It got softer too, and a lot thicker.”

Neville chuckled lightly at that, and responded, “Luna said you might be shy, but I gotta say, you’re a lot quieter than you used to be.”

“Don’t worry,” Harry said, “he’ll warm up to you quickly when he realizes you aren’t gonna bite.”

The shadow of a smirk creeped onto Draco’s face as he flushed red, averting his eyes from Luna’s curious gaze, before it cleared with recognition and she smiled faintly to herself.

“Well, we did beat the shit out of each other the other day,” Draco shot back.

“Oh, true. Maybe Neville should just sock you in the face, then you won’t be shy anymore,” Harry laughed loudly.

They found themselves back in the Room of Requirement, opening up a bottle of brandy as Neville took a big swig and swallowed, wincing as the alcohol burned his throat. “Who’s next,” he asked, passing the bottle to Harry when he extended his hand.

Neville and Luna had occupied the loveseat, Luna sitting poised on the chair’s back, her feet planted on the arm Neville was relaxed against, his feet hanging off the opposite side of the chair.

Draco relaxed on the couch, Harry lying against his thigh as he stared up at the ceiling, bringing the glass bottle to his lips, his eyes catching Draco’s as he swallowed the bittersweet liquid. “Damn,” he said quietly, “that isn’t awful.”

Draco smiled down at him, plucking the bottle from his hands as he took a hesitant sip, and when he found it actually rather pleasant, he took a few before handing it over to Luna.

“Luna,” Draco began, “when’s the new Quibbler coming out?”

Luna looked up at him, thinking briefly for a moment. Her eyes widened and she replied, “I actually think they should be mailing it out tonight now that you mention it,” before taking two large sips from the bottle before she handed it back to Neville.

The warmth in Draco’s body grew, beginning at his toes as his body slowly grew just a bit lighter, his cheeks beginning to flush pink. “You look funny,” Harry said, staring up at Draco dopely.

_ Actually, he looks really cute right now…  _ Harry thought briefly, before Draco replied, “I just feel sorta warm.”

“You are sorta warm,” Harry insisted.

Draco’s face burned a deep red from the comment, and as Neville handed him the bottle, Harry nuzzled his face against Draco’s shirt, murmuring a muffled, “See, you’re warm!”

Draco was going to die, of fully blown fucking heart failure, and it would be Harry’s fault.

Harry sat up when the bottle made it back to him, tossing his wand onto the floor as he relaxed against Draco’s body, slumped against the brunette’s side as he brought his knees to his chest. 

It was a few minutes later when Harry and Luna were debating how best to convince Hermione of the existence of Gulping Plimpies when Draco caught his eye, blushing faintly.

Maybe it was the brandy, or the lack of resentment to keep him from acknowledging it, or both, but he was struggling not to find Harry very endearing, and Harry’s affectionate nature only served to compound the problem.

Harry flushed, stammering as he spoke, and Luna’s eyes narrowed slightly. Draco turned to look at her as she continued watching Harry talk with the same casualty she approaches all of her conservations, but unlike Harry, Draco did not miss the nudge to Neville.

He was worried for a moment he had done something wrong, but he brushed off the anxiety when he received no further indication of them being upset with him.

Draco grabbed the bottle from the table, swallowing as much as he could before he coughed violently, Harry giggling at him as Draco tried to regain his composure.

_ I gotta chill out. He’s so cute, but he’s such an asshole,  _ Draco thought.

“Shut up!” Draco whined, slapping Harry’s arm as he continued, “Don’t make me hit you in the jaw again!”

Harry smirked, before he pouted at Draco with feigned sadness.  _ Draco is being really funny right now…  _ he thought,  _ and he kinda looks cute. _ “You’re so mean to me…” he said sadly, gently poking Draco in the chest.

_ He’s blushing so much,  _ they both thought.

Neither of them seemed to be conscious of the fact that they weren’t even a foot away from each other, or that Luna and Neville were watching them with anticipation appropriate for awaiting a nuclear blast.

“Do you want me to be nice to you?” Draco whispered softly, licking his lips as he stared at Harry and the prominent red blush creeping over his cheeks and nose.

Harry bit the inside of his lip, tilting his head slightly to look closer at Draco as he murmured, “Yes please.”


	5. The first kiss and the free first period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco kisses Harry drunkenly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this starts off exactly where the last chapter ends

_ “Yes please.” _

Draco leaned forward first, lifting his chin to press his lips against Harry’s as he reached up to cradle his face, his palm resting along Harry’s jaw. Harry returned the kiss, humming softly against Draco’s mouth as Harry’s hands found his soft dark hair, curling his fingers in it as Draco’s mouth opened to accept the gentle press of Harry’s tongue.

Luna and Neville were gaping at them softly, before Luna smiled and nodded at Neville, whispering, “I told you.”

He slipped his tongue into Draco’s mouth hesitantly, flicking it against the roof of his mouth as Harry gently tightened his fingers in the brunette’s hair, smiling against his lips before he slowly pulled away.

As Harry let his forehead rest against Draco’s, the brunette froze, realizing what he had done and looking at Harry in horror. “I’m sorry, I… -uh.” His hand clamped over his mouth as he stood up shakily, stumbling over to the bathroom as Harry tried to follow him.

“Draco, wait, please I’m sorry-” he stammered, falling against the door as Draco vanished. “Damn it.”

He followed Draco out, desperately calling after him with wobbly legs only to lose him in the next hallway. He opened the old History of Magic classroom door and found Draco sitting at one of the desks.

His eyes were red, his face flushed a deep red as he wiped the tears from his face and turned away from Harry. “Please, just go. I’m fine.”

“No, I won't,” Harry said softly as he walked over to Draco, kneeling next to the desk he was sat at. “You’re drunk and upset and even if you weren’t, I wouldn’t wanna leave.”

Their kiss hung heavy in the room, as well as Harry’s knowledge that he had to be careful with how he approached this. The wrong thing could scare Draco away, or ruin their friendship, or both.

“I shouldn’t -I’m sorry that I did that,” Draco murmured sadly.

Harry’s hand found Draco’s, interlocking their fingers as he whispered, “I’m not. I wanted you to. I  _ asked _ you too, so you don’t have to feel bad.”

Draco raised his head, sniffling as he said, “What? Wait…”

“I wanted you to kiss me,” Harry murmured softly, pulling Draco closer to him as he brushed his lips against Draco’s ear. “I wanted you to kiss me because I really like you Draco.”

“You’re drunk,” Draco replied, whimpering at the contact as his eyes watered.

“Yeah, I am,” Harry shot back, “but I liked you before I was drunk.”

Draco raised his head hesitantly before Harry said, “Come back, we can sleep off the booze in the Room and talk about it in the morning.”

Draco looked at him anxiously for a moment, but Harry simply pulled the boy into his arms, holding him to his chest as he whispered, “Do you remember my promise? I’m not gonna hurt you.”

Draco’s body relaxed in Harry’s arms as he sighed softly, standing up as Harry’s embrace grew firmer, and protective. “Okay. Okay,” Draco said quietly.

He slowly guided Draco back to the Room of Requirement, holding him against his chest the entire way. Luna and Neville had departed by the time they returned, and when they slumped silently onto the couch, Draco didn’t object to letting Harry hold him as they fell asleep.

Harry woke up on the couch, lying next to Draco, his arms loosely wrapped around the thin brunette’s waist as he slept silently. Harry thought he looked cute, and found it slightly endearing that Draco trusted him enough to sleep in his presence.

Which in all fairness, may have been a mistake. Harry stole a gentle chaste kiss from Draco before attempting to rouse him.

At least if Draco ran away now, he’d have that.

“Wake up Draco,” Harry said softly, “First period will start soon.”

Draco slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes as he groggily murmured, “I don’t have a class first period, so maybe I’ll stay here. You’re free right?”

“Yeah. I am.”

Draco relaxed into Harry’s body, lying his head on his shoulder, and settling his weight onto him before he quietly said, “You’re really warm…”

"Uh, Draco,” Harry began, “do you remember last night?” 

Draco blushed a bright red and nodded, not lifting his head as Harry continued, “I meant it. What I said. I do have feelings for you.”

Draco’s nose and cheeks flushed so dark Harry thought his normally porcelain skin looked like a fire engine when he replied, “I didn’t imagine you’d like me. Or guys, for that matter.”

“Cedric,” Harry said quietly, a somber expression on his face, “was the first boy I liked. Then Bill, and then very briefly Ron. And then… you. But it’s you that…”

He looked down for a moment before saying, “I told you that I saved you because I wanted to, not because I needed to or felt obligated. That wasn’t totally true. I didn’t feel obligated to save you, but I  _ needed  _ to, I need you. You’re smart, and talented, and adorable, and funny, and surprisingly sweet, and I want to be with you.”

Harry thought for a moment that if Draco got any redder, he would catch on fire, but Draco swallowed and quietly replied, “I’ve had a crush on you since the day we met in Diagon Alley. And I knew I… I loved you when... when I saw Hagrid. Carrying you. And I wished so bad that I had done something…”

“So we both have feelings for each other,” Harry said quietly, “what do we do now?”

Draco looked up at Harry, eyes wide and watery as he smiled softly and asked, “Can I kiss you again?”

“Only if you promise not to run away,” Harry replied.

“Deal,” Draco murmured.

Their lips met, Harry brushing his nose against Draco’s as he reached up to delicately cradle the brunette’s face, as Harry began tracing circles into the warm flush of Draco’s cheek with his thumb.

Draco slowly ran his fingers through Harry’s hair as he returned the kiss, his mouth opening readily to accept the gentle press of his tongue between his lips, whimpering with satisfaction into Harry’s mouth as he nipped at Draco’s lip.

They slowly broke apart, resting their foreheads against each other as Harry affectionately whispered, “You didn’t run away.”

“Because I want to be with you,” Draco replied quietly, tightening his fingers in Harry’s black curls.

“And I wanna be with you,” Harry murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Draco’s jaw, kissing up to his ear as he continued, “so will you be my boyfriend?”

“I kissed you, didn’t I?” Draco mumbled, blushing a deep red as Harry ran a thumb over his lip.

“I don’t know Dray,” Harry gently teased, “I think you’ll have to do it again, it wasn’t quite clear.” Draco rolled his eyes - both at the  _ fucking nickname _ , and at how disturbingly easy it was for Harry to play him like a fucking instrument - turning to hold Harry’s neck as he pulled him in for another gentle kiss.

Draco’s thumbs rested on Harry’s jaw as he pushed further this time, nipping on his lip before he opened his mouth to accept Harry’s tongue, sucking lightly on it and humming into Harry’s mouth. 

“You’re cute when you’re affectionate,  _ Dray _ ,” Harry purred when they finally broke apart again, smiling against Draco’s neck. He brought his knee up, resting his leg against Draco’s back as he stretched his other over the boy’s lap.

“And you’re a tease,” Draco shot back, his breath catching as Harry nipped gently at his earlobe, tugging gentle on it before pressing a kiss to the shell of Draco’s ear.. 

“Still gonna need to hear you say it,” Harry hummed, brushing a delicate hand against Draco’s thigh.

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes, groaning, “I want to be your boyfriend…” as he made a pathetic attempt to cover his mouth and now tomato-red cheeks with his hand. Harry reached up, slipping his hand under Draco’s interlocking their fingers on his face.

He brought Draco’s hand to his lips, gently kissing it as he looked up and replied, “I love you.”

Draco  _ somehow  _ blushed darker, screaming internally as he began biting his lip, slowly swallowing before he finally quietly mumbled, “I-I love you too…”

Harry grinned at him, pressing dozens of affectionate kisses to Draco’s face and neck before replying, “You’re adorable.”

“Shut up and kiss me,” Draco shot back snidely, climbing into Harry’s lap as he kissed him. The last twenty four hours may have been an emotional rollercoaster - and a physical one, but he wouldn’t notice the throbbing in his head until him and Harry parted ways, - but that morning was the best of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry, you'll get the drarry makeout scene, the next chapter begins right where this ends


	6. A throbbing heart, and swollen lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hungover post-confession makeout session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy shy subby! good boy draco

_ “Shut up and kiss me.” _

His hair was messy, curling in his fingers as Draco sucked gently on his upper lip, tracing the sharp line of his jaw. Harry’s face was flushed a soft pink, warm against Draco’s skin.

Draco was in his lap, straddling Harry on the large blue sofa in the Room of Requirement as Harry tried to shake away the mild throbbing in his head from his hangover. “Draco. Mmm. Mhmm. Hmm,” he murmured into Draco’s mouth as the smaller brunette sucked gently on his lip.

He pulled away momentarily, murmuring “ _ Nox,”  _ to snuff out the bright candles that filled the room with light. The pain in his head was relieved immediately, as he returned his focus to Draco.

“Sorry,” Harry whispered, kissing Draco’s jaw lightly, “the lights were killing my head.”

“Mm, ‘s alright,” Draco murmured, bringing their lips back together as he fought Harry for control. Harry shifted, and in a move that was almost inhuman in it’s speed and decisiveness, flipped Draco onto his back and settled his weight between his legs.

He pulled away, looking down at Draco’s flushed face, his swollen wet lips turned up in a shy smile, his shaggy hair, the desperate edge in his eyes, and his voice was dripping with lust when he said, “Why aren’t you kissing me?”

“You’re just really pretty,” Harry said softly, reaching down to gently trace Draco’s lips with his finger, “I wish you could see what you look like right now.”

Draco blushed a deep red, turning to the side as he quietly replied, “I’m not- just shut up…”

Harry’s hand slipped down to his chin, lifting it with his palm. His fingers tightened possessively on his cheeks as he leaned down to hum in Draco’s ear, Harry’s lips brushing his neck as he murmured, “Be good for me Draco.”

Draco whimpered, his mouth falling open as Harry’s other hand tightened around his wrist, pinning it to the arm of the sofa, whispering, “Okay.”

Harry’s fingers loosed around his mouth, bringing his face up only to stop just before their lips met to breathe, “Say it.”

“What?” Draco gasped, before understanding Harry’s meaning and biting his lip, his eyes meeting Harry’s. He sighed softly, whispering, “I’ll… be good for you.”

“Good boy,” Harry hummed. “Pretty boy, so pretty. Tell me.”

Draco whimpered, only to oblige after Harry’s fingers tightened around his lips. “I’m… pretty…”

Harry gave a smile of approval, settling his full weight onto Draco’s body as he leaned down to kiss him, releasing his grip on Draco’s face as the smaller boy sighed with satisfaction. 

Harry reached down to gently squeeze and stroke his thigh as Draco sucked on his lip, flicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, nipped at his lips and tongue, all while whimpering and sighing and humming into Harry’s mouth.

Draco wrapped his thighs around Harry’s waist, resting his legs on the taller boy’s back as Harry pulled away, kissing his jaw, and then his neck, before he gently nipped at the soft skin, sucking on it as Draco began to whimper.

Harry could feel the gentle press of Draco’s dick against his thigh, but he ignored it as he pulled away to inspect the slowly developing marks on Draco’s skin.

“Hmmm, mhm, Harry, fuck,” he whined, tilting his head back as Harry began aggressively sucking and biting on Draco’s neck, leaving bite marks and blemishes as he made his way to Draco’s collarbones, pulling down his oversized shirt before he bit into the soft flesh of Draco’s shoulder. 

Draco cried out softly, bucking his hips against Harry’s as their clothed erections rubbed against each other. They both quietly groaned with pleasure, before looking at each other in a moment of shared hesitation.

Which was immediately disregarded as they smashed their lips back together, desperately fighting for dominance as Harry thrusted against Draco, the friction against their now aching cocks earning a soft moan from Draco into Harry’s mouth.

“Good boy,” Harry murmured, bucking his hips again. They desperately rutted against each other, groaning and whimpering into each other’s mouths. Draco’s hands found his back, tightening around the fabric of his shirt as he squeezed his thighs around Harry’s waist, bound to leave bruises.

“Please,” Draco whined, closing his eyes as Harry pulled away to bite Draco’s neck, rutting desperately against him.

Harry reached down, popping the button on his jeans to gently tug them down to his knees as he sucked on the soft flesh between Draco’s collarbone and neck, admiring his handiwork.

Draco tugged his sweatpants down around his thighs, just enough for them to rut against each other once again, the only remaining barrier between them being the thin fabric of their boxer briefs.

Harry thrusted down against Draco, their twitching dripping cocks rubbing together as he pushed his tongue back into Draco’s mouth, sucking desperately on his lip. A gentle squeeze to Draco’s soft plump ass -  _ so soft,  _ Harry thought - had him moaning into Harry’s mouth as he began to knead the soft fat.

Squeezing Draco’s ass gave Harry the chance to pull Draco closer to him, the soft cotton of their underwear damp and straining against their leaking erections as Draco desperately bucked his hips.

“Harry, please _ please, _ ‘m close,” he whimpered, meeting Harry’s thrusts with identical force and desperation as Harry slipped his hand into Draco’s boxers, digging his nails into the soft skin of Draco’s ass, squeezing it tighter and tighter as his orgasm approached.

“Me too,” Harry groaned into his mouth, sucking on Draco’s tongue, “gonna cum, cum with me Draco,” he mumbled, his mind clouded with lust as they bucked their hips desperately against each other.

With one final desperate thrust, Harry squeezed Draco’s ass desperately as they both came into the soft fabric of their boxers, cocks pressed against each other as they moaned, their mouths vibrating as Harry pulled away, both of them desperately gasping for air.

They held onto each other for a few moments, before sighing and relaxed into each other's bodies, Draco's arms wrapping lazily around Harry.

Harry pressed a gentle, chaste kiss to Draco’s lips, before pulling away and quickly stammering, “I’m sorry, I should have asked before…”

Draco shook his head, smiling through his exhaustion as he cut Harry off, “No, I… liked that. A lot. And it was kinda… hot. How desperate you were.”

“Honestly,” Harry said, tracing circles on Draco’s cheek with his finger, “so did I.”

Draco turned, bringing their lips together before he opened his mouth to gently lick Harry’s lips, kissing him on the cheek as he settled into Harry’s chest. “We aren’t going to class today are we?” he mumbled.

Harry looked down at him fondly before he chuckled and replied, “Fuck no.”


	7. the best friend and the bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco faces his biggest challenge in their relationship yet:
> 
> Getting Ron's approval

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

Draco’s hair hadn’t changed since Harry did it, turning it brown and thickening it. It was one of the only comforts he took as they made their way to Gryffindor Tower, hoping that the change in his appearance might serve to separate him from the person he was before the war’s end. His hair had always been one of Ron's least favorite things about him, so perhaps it would help.

Or at least that's what Draco hoped.

“You seriously just wanna walk into the common room and like… not say anything?” Draco asked hesitantly, “You don’t think Ron will feel weird about it?”

It had only been three weeks since Draco and Harry confessed to each other, and Harry’s insistence that  _ no, my friends don’t still hate you Draco,  _ was little comfort to the brunette. 

His other friends had personally assured him that they harbored no grudges long before they even returned to Hogwarts, but Ron remained as the one person Draco was afraid still despised him. 

“He might feel weird,” Harry replied casually, tightening his grip on Draco’s wrist slightly before pulling him close to his chest, “he might not. But he doesn’t hate you, and I don’t exactly care what he thinks about it, even if he is my best friend."

Draco raised his eyebrows before Harry continued, "Who I date isn't for him to criticize. Oh, fair warning, whether he likes you or not, he’s absolutely going to make fun of you.”

“Good to know,” Draco replied, 

Harry paused for a moment before smirking as he added, “And besides, nothing will be harder than trying to win your mom over.”

Narcissa had recovered dramatically over the past few months, spending her time working with many of the ex-Death Eaters that were pardoned. Her improvement had begun when she first started helping rebuild Diagon Alley, Narcissa always having an affinity for decoration and design. 

Not long after Diagon Alley was rendered inhabitable once again, she sold the Malfoy family Manor and opened a small shop near Gringotts with half of the money, living in the apartment above it. Draco got the other half, and Narcissa poured herself into her work. She primarily sold various magical home decor and furniture, although her real source of income came from her secondary job. 

She discovered her incredible ability to break curses when Borgin and Burkes was closed, and many of the more dangerous objects fell into Lucius’s possession. She absolutely refused to have artifacts that dark in her home, (odd considering her history, although according to Draco, Narcissa simply bit her tongue when it came to some of her husbands more illicit activities,) so she began to break the various curses on the artifacts. 

Narcissa had even broken many of the curses on Number 12 Grimmauld Place - a task Harry thought impossible - at Draco’s request shortly after he befriended Harry, likely as repayment for the numerous times Harry had saved them both.

Needless to say, Draco was overjoyed at his mother’s newfound passion, and the appreciation for life it gave her. Lucius’s imprisonment after the war’s end had taken a major toll on her, but she seemed to be doing very well.

“She definitely prefers you to some of my…  _ past  _ acquaintances,” Draco replied softly, the disgust clear in his voice at the mention of his ex-friends. “And besides,” he continued, “she considers you solely responsible for my survival, so I think you’ve done enough.”

Harry smiled at him, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek before he said, “Even Hermione supports me dating you, so I really don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

“I was especially awful to her,” Draco remarked quietly, his voice dripping with regret.

“You aren’t the person you were, and I don’t think anyone has trouble seeing that,” Harry replied. Harry stopped just before they turned the corner to the Fat Lady, gently pushing him against the wall as one of his hands found the Draco’s hair, the other remaining firm on his wrist.

“I love you,” Harry murmured sweetly, his lips grazing Draco’s ear as he said so, fingers tightening around his wrist, his firm grip bordering on possessive as he continued, “And they all trust me. My judgement. Especially Ron. He’ll see that I love you, and that’ll be it.”

“I wish I could be as confident as you,” Draco whispered, his voice betraying the growing anxiety he felt. 

“ _ Dray _ ,” Harry hummed, his voice falling serious when he asked, “Do you trust me?”

Draco nodded without hesitation before Harry replied, “Then trust me now. It’ll be okay.”

Harry brought their lips together, kissing Draco gently. He released Draco’s wrist, slipping his hand down to his back and holding him closer. Draco arched his back into the touch, reaching up to hold Harry’s face. He opened his mouth with a soft whimper, accepting the firm press of Harry’s tongue.

Draco’s hands remained on Harry’s face, his fingers tracing circles into his cheek as he broke the kiss. 

They didn’t move for a moment, resting their foreheads together before Harry pulled away, gently guiding Draco towards the Fat Lady’s painting. He took Draco’s hand in his again, wrapping himself around Draco’s arm and resting against his shoulder.

Harry didn’t break from Draco when he turned to the Fat Lady and confidently said, “Ringworm.”

The painting swung open, revealing the steps that led to the Gryffindor common room. Harry broke from Draco, leading him by the hand up the steps. 

The door to the common room quietly swung open at the flick of Harry’s wrist, and they walked over to Neville, sitting lazily on a large windowsill. “Hey,” Harry greeted him quietly, “is Ron in the dorm?”

Neville didn’t turn around, simply hanging his gleeful head upside down to face Harry and Draco before he replied, “Yeah. Oh hey Draco!” 

He had been practicing different weather spells outside the window, creating micro-storms and tornadoes. Luna had taught Harry the same types of spells, although judging by the view from the window, Neville was much more skilled with this particular brand of magic.

“Hi,” Draco replied, his hesitation slowly fading away.

“Oh, did you finally convince Draco to let Ron see you two together?” Neville asked, his voice piqued with interest. Harry nodded before Neville noticed the tension in Draco’s face and continued, “He’s in a good mood today, so you don’t have to worry.”

Draco paused for a moment, thinking before he asked, “Come with us?”

Neville’s eyebrows wrinkled in confusion before Draco continued, “I just mean, it’ll be a lot less scary if you’re there. We already get along, and I  _ hope  _ that having witnesses present will lower the odds of me facing the Cruciatus Curse when we go up there.”

Harry and Neville stared at each other for a moment, then at Draco, before promptly bursting into fits of laughter. Draco flushed a deep red, but Harry simply pulled him closer as Neville replied, “Alright. Besides, this will probably be more interesting than anything else I could do right now.”

Neville stood up, leading them to the dorm. Harry’s firm grip on Draco’s hand remained, pulling him close to Harry when he began to lag behind. “It’s okay,” Harry murmured softly, “I got you.”

Ron was hanging upside down, suspended in the air. His shirt was down around his neck, his arms flailing desperately as he groaned and sighed. 

“I don’t know who's there,” Ron said, his voice betraying great annoyance, “but can someone  _ please  _ get me down.”

Neville and Harry burst into laughter, holding their stomachs and cackling loudly. Draco stifled a chuckle, before he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand, murmuring, “ _ Liberacorpus.” _

Ron was slowly and delicately lowered to the floor, guided by the gentle swish of Draco’s wand. “Bloody hell,” Ron muttered, pulling his shirt back down and looking up at the trio of boys standing before him before looking up at Harry and sheepishly saying, “Thanks.”

“Don’t thank me,” Harry replied, “I was too busy laughing. Draco got you down.”

Ron looked up at Draco, chuckling for a moment before he said, “Not surprisingly actually. Last time Harry used that spell on me, I fell on my head.”

“Draco’s definitely a bit more delicate with his magic than us,” Neville remarked.

Ron stood up, looking at Draco with narrowed eyes before circling him and Harry. He gave a quiet  _ hmm,  _ planting himself in front of Draco. “So,” Ron began slowly, squinting as Draco prepared himself for a hex, “You’re a brunette now? Harry really does have a type.”

Draco looked at him in confusion for a moment, before Harry burst into another fit of laughter. 

“Draco was  _ so  _ convinced that you’d hate that I’m with him,” Harry joked.

Ron reached for his wand, earning a flinch from Draco as the redhead raised his eyebrows and flicked his wrist towards the windows. The curtains flew to the side, tying themselves off and brightening the room.

“Well,” Ron began, “You’ve definitely been a git, but we’re alive because of you, so I have no complaints.”

Ron was clearly referring to Draco’s help at Malfoy Manor, even if his reasons for doing so were still unknown to all but Harry and Luna.

Hermione was actually the first to point that fact out, shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts. The sympathy for Draco that earned from them was only compounded when Harry told them of Narcissa’s assistance during the battle, and the reality that he’d be dead if she hadn’t lied for him.

Draco shrugged sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as his lips turned up into an awkward smile. “I’ll take what I can get,” he replied.

Ron chuckled before he turned around and flopped down on his bed, flicking his wand toward the ceiling. The candles hanging around his bed ignited before he said, “Oh, Hermione and Dean broke up  _ again _ ,” in a voice that seemed to betray amusement more than anything else.

“What was this one, two weeks?” Harry asked, smirking knowingly before he leaned over to Draco and murmured, “Their first breakup was after three days.”

“Not even. Week and a half,” Ron corrected. He paused for a long moment before sitting up with a knowing grin and asking, “Oh, did Ginny tell you and Luna who she was snogging last night?” 

Harry’s eyebrows wrinkled as he replied, “No, who?”

Ron let out a small cough in their direction, and Draco was the first to notice the deep red flush on Neville’s face, as well as the uncomfortable way he gripped his forearm as he turned away from the three boys.

Draco looked at him incredulously before saying, “No way.”

Harry whipped over to Neville and burst into laughter at the look on his face, covering his mouth as he tried to stifle the unending fit of laughter.

“Wait, lemme guess. Ginny made the first move,” Harry remarked, turning to Ron and rolling his eyes as he continued, “He single handedly destroyed a half snake half horcrux hybrid that was hell bent on eating us alive, but he couldn’t tell Ginny he likes her after  _ six  _ years of friendship.”

“Shut up!” Neville whined.

Ron’s composure broke and he began laughing hysterically. “I’m sorry,” he said insincerely, stifling more laughter as he continued, “If it makes you feel any better, Ginny looked  _ thrilled  _ at breakfast this morning.”

Draco smirked at Neville, and then turned to Ron, fear suddenly flashing on his face. “Wait,” Draco began, “you aren’t gonna freak out? You didn’t jinx me, and you’re okay with Neville snogging Ginny?”

His eyes narrowed significantly before he turned to Harry, getting behind him and muttering, “Are you still immune to the Killing Curse? Because either he’s biding his time - in which case I’ll need a shield - or he’s a lot more chill than I remember.”

Harry rolled his eyes as him and Ron snickered at Draco. “You’re fine,” Ron assured him, “and by the way, Harry isn’t a curse sponge anymore. Bad news for us.”

“Hey,” Harry pouted, “I can still cast the best shield charm you’ll ever see.”

Draco giggled quietly, before catching himself and flushing a bright pink. Harry thought for a moment, before he smiled deviously and pulled Draco against him, holding him close and whipping out his wand. 

He drew a figure eight in the air with the tip of his wand, creating a small pink bubble around them as he yelled, “Jinx us!”

Draco’s face fell into abject horror as he clung desperately to Harry, frantically stammering, “What the hell?”

“Trust me,” Harry murmured against his ear, before looking up and insisting, “C’mon, try to jinx us!”

Neville and Ron made eye contact for a moment, before shrugging with a shared expression that said  _ sure, why the hell not. _

They raised their wands, and in perfect unison, yelled, “ _ Petrificus Totalus!” _

The hexes bounced off the glowing pink bubble. The shot from Neville landed on Ron’s bed, knocking his curtain rod down, while the other hit Neville. His body went rigid, falling like a plank with a loud  _ thud  _ on the floor.

“Poor Neville,” Ron murmured.

Draco rolled his eyes, pulling his wand from his pocket while stepping out of the bubble, waving it as he murmured, “ _ Finite Incantatem.” _

Neville’s body returned to normal as he sat up, rubbing his head, his expression betraying great annoyance before he turned to Ron. “Again?” he yelled angrily, “Really?”

“Sorry about that,” Harry said sheepishly, “But me and Draco have to get to Charms. Are you alright?”

After various assurances from Neville, the duo departed. Draco was wrapped around Harry’s arm as the taller boy led him out of the tower. It wasn’t until the Fat Lady’s painting slammed shut that Draco hesitantly asked, “Did I pass?”

Harry grinned at him and nodded. “Definitely. Hell, he only called you a git once. He wasn’t even that nice to Percy when he apologized.”

Draco had forgotten how much of a prat the older Weasley had been, which served as a slight comfort to him when Harry continued, “Is your fear of my friends hating you alleviated?”

“I suppose,” Draco murmured, tightening his embrace around Harry, “But I think our success calls for celebration, don’t you?”

Harry raised his eyebrows, smirking deviously as he replied, “I think Flitwick could probably overlook my absence at least once.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> luna is def a lone wolf in my brain, i see her as 100% on the ace spectrum, and I felt neville and ginny were a better fit, so thats why thats there
> 
> next chapter is their first time, Narcissa will follow soon after


	8. his sweet touch in the vanishing room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry finally have sex.
> 
> That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy shameless smut

Draco stumbled, tripping on the common room carpet. Harry caught the smaller boy’s hand just in time, allowing him to regain his balance before Harry tightened his grip. 

In one swift movement, Harry picked up Draco, carrying him bridal-style out of Gryffindor tower.

“You weren’t even this clumsy when you were drunk,” Harry teased.

Draco pouted. “The jelly legs jinx hasn’t fully worn off yet.”

He had spent the last few hours practicing various jinxes and hexes with Luna, which turned ugly quick when he botched a shield charm at the exact moment she threw out the hex in question. She reversed it immediately, before she apologized profusely.

He didn’t mind though, seeing as it inspired an outpouring of affection from Harry. His arms found Harry’s neck as the taller boy carried him through the halls, heading for the left-most seventh floor corridor.

Draco relaxed in Harry’s arms, lying his head against his chest and closing his eyes. It only took a minute for them to reach the Room of Requirement’s wall.

“You’re cute like this,” Harry said sweetly. “You want our usual room?”

Draco pursed his lips for a moment, before leaning up to whisper in Harry’s ear, “I wouldn’t mind a room with a bit more… privacy.”

Harry flushed a bright pink, smirking at him before replying, “Neither would I.”

He paused for a moment, considering his options before he thought,  _ We need a place to be alone. _

The space was much smaller than the break room they typically spent time in, a single queen bed against the far wall. There were hundreds of candles suspended from nothing, shedding dim blue light as they slowly danced through the air. 

The large dinner table near the door had dozens of various trays and dishes, the food just as fresh as the lunch they had eaten in the Great Hall that morning. 

A single small cabinet with various wines and a large supply of butterbeer sat next to a large opulent fireplace, a long shag rug laid delicately in front of the brick hearth.

Harry gently laid Draco down on the bed, relaxing lazily next to him. His hand found Draco’s back, his other gently stroking the smaller boy’s face. His forehead was pressed against Harry’s, their noses brushing.

Draco bit his lip, a deep red blush spreading over his cheeks and nose as he stammered, “I wanna do it - if it’s alright - dammit I mean… if you want to, I’m ready.”

Harry grinned at Draco, a devious edge flashing in his eyes before he gripped Draco’s waist, flipping him onto his back. He didn’t move however, holding Draco in place. 

“You’re sure?” he asked. “We don’t need to have sex if you’re nervous.”

Draco could feel his face burning as he nodded slowly, giving Harry a flustered smile. “I’m not nervous about having sex with you,” he explained sheepishly, “I’m nervous about  _ saying  _ I want to. But I do. A lot.”

Harry’s reservations fell away, shifting to lay between Draco’s legs, settling his weight on the smaller boy’s torso. His lips found Draco’s jaw, gently kissing up to his ear and nipping softly on his lobe.

Draco let out a quiet whimper as he tightened his legs around Harry’s waist. “That feels nice,” he muttered, his hands finding Harry’s hair. 

His fingers tightened through Harry’s black curls, closing his eyes. Harry sucked gently on his neck, gently squeezing Draco’s waist. 

He pulled away slowly and reached up to cradle Draco’s face. “I love you.”

Draco’s eyes watered slightly as he looked up at Harry. His expression was odd, vulnerable and expectant, but also dripping with lust, desperate for Harry. “I love you,” he replied softly, his lips parted slightly.

Harry finally closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together with a gentle kiss. It only took a moment for Draco to open his mouth, accepting Harry’s tongue with a soft  _ hum  _ of satisfaction.

Harry sucked on his lower lip, gently massaging Draco’s cheeks with his thumbs before gently biting his lip. 

“Harry…” Draco whined. That earned a soft groan from Harry, smiling against his lips. 

His hands slipped under Draco’s shirt, resting on his cool skin as he pulled away, just enough to lift his aged blue t-shirt over his head. His fingers traced the deep scars on Draco’s torso, earning a soft hum from him.

“Did that hurt?” Harry asked, retracting his hand as his face flooded with fear. Draco shook his head, pulling Harry back into a short kiss.

“No, don’t stop,” Draco murmured, “It actually feels nice.”

Harry raised his eyebrows, before bringing his hand down to rest on his stomach. He ran his index finger over a single scar, one of the deepest, stretching from his waist to his navel. 

Draco’s breath caught, and he gave a small sigh of approval as Harry planted a series of kisses to his chest, gently nipping the soft skin around his nipplie. 

That earned a quiet whimper from Draco, reaching down to unbutton Harry’s jeans. It took a few moments of frantic scrambling for the two of them to strip down, their clothes strewn across the room when they returned their attention to each other.

Harry didn’t move or speak for a moment, simply appreciating the view in front of him. Draco was naked, his legs crossed, face and chest flushed pink. Harry wasn’t even conscious of his staring at Draco, until he felt his dick begin to throb between his legs.

“Are you just gonna stare at me?” Draco asked impatiently, reaching up to Harry with a single desperate hand and pulling him down. 

He reached down, wrapping a delicate hand around Draco’s now aching length. His breath caught in his throat as Harry shifted, slowly kissing down Draco’s stomach. “W-wait, Harry, what are you- _ fuck,”  _ Draco swore, hands grabbing fistfuls of his hair as Harry gave the head of his dick a small lick.

“Don’t be quiet,” Harry ordered, his voice bordering on possessive as he wrapped his lips around the head of Draco’s dick. It was only a bit thinner than his own impressive cock, throbbing and twitching in Harry’s mouth. 

Draco let out a soft moan, hands tightening around Harry’s black curls. His small lips stretched around Draco’s dick while he took it further into his mouth, giving a small hum of pleasure at the taste.

Draco’s hands tightened rhythmically in his hair, as Harry gave a series of hums and moans around Draco’s length. He wrapped his legs around Harry’s head, tightening his thighs around him everytime he let out a quiet ‘ _ Ah,’  _ or gasp or obscene whine.

Harry gave his own length a slow tug, quietly moaning around the base of Draco’s dick.

The noise earned a loud whimper from Draco, his legs beginning to squirm under Harry’s arms. “Harry, h-how are you…” Draco gasped, trailing off after a series of whines.

“This feel good?” Harry asked, his words only barely coherent with Draco’s dick in his mouth.

Draco nodded, desperately tugging on Harry’s hair. “Yes, yes,” he groaned in response. 

Harry reached up, presenting his fingers to Draco. He took them into his mouth, gently sucking on them until Harry’s fingers were slick with saliva.

He reached down, massaging the crook of Draco’s thigh before rubbing the tip of his finger against Draco’s entrance. Draco bucked his hips, pushing down against Harry’s finger and accepting it with a quiet whine.

Harry pushed his finger in slowly, running his tongue along the underside of Draco’s shaft and taking him all the way in with a swallow.

Their eyes were both fluttering as Harry pushed his finger to its base, slowly rotating it and stretching Draco out. 

He slipped a second finger in, and Draco accepted it much easier, bucking his hips against Harry’s fingers. Harry pushed them deeper, and knew he hit the right spot when Draco cried out and his cock began leaking precum in his mouth.

Harry pulled his mouth away with a quiet  _ pop,  _ breaking the suction around Draco’s dick and slowly pulling his fingers apart, stretching Draco just enough to earn a series of  _ very  _ loud moans from him.

He began kissing Draco’s thighs, licking and sucking and biting on the soft malleable flesh. It would leave marks no doubt, and plenty of them.

Harry smiled down at Draco, trembling and whimpering and marked under him, before nodding in approval and removing his fingers.

Draco gave a whimper of sadness at the loss of stimulation, only to smile when Harry relaxed between Draco’s legs as he wrapped them around Harry’s waist, his feet resting on Harry’s back.

“You’re a tease,” Draco whined, pouting at Harry, “I was close…”

“I thought you’d want me to fuck you,” Harry replied, giving Draco’s earlobe a gentle bite.

Draco’s eyes widened and he began eagerly nodding. “Please,” Draco begged, “please  _ please  _ just hurry up.”

Harry smiled at him, quickly waving his hand in the air. A small plastic wrapper flew from the pocket of his discarded pants into his hand, and he tore it open, dripping the cool gel onto his palm and slathering his now throbbing cock with the lube.

He slathered Draco’s entrance with it, earning a quiet moan from Draco at the sensation. “Do you want a -”

Draco shook his head. “Harry,” Draco whimpered, “Please, please, just do it, fuck me, please!”

Harry grabbed Draco’s hips, rolling onto his back and pulling Draco into his lap, his ass pressing against Harry’s aching dick.

Draco didn’t seem to want to wait any longer, because he reached back and positioned the head of Harry’s dick against his entrance, before slowly lowering himself down. He stretched around Harry’s thick length, gasping and sighing with pleasure. “God,” he cried, “oh my god.”

“Enjoy it,” Harry gasped, pulling Draco as close as he could, “Because I won’t last long.”

He groaned at the warm, tight sensation as Draco slowly brought his body all the way down on Harry’s with a series of gasps. 

“It’s -fuck it’s thick… feels good,” he whimpered, holding Harry’s face and pulling him into a kiss.

He rolled his hips down, accepting Harry’s tongue and sucking gently on his lip. Harry reached down and squeezed Draco’s cock, slowly jerking him off and earning a steady stream of whines into his mouth.

Harry began thrusting upwards, pushing deeper and hitting the small ball of nerves responsible for making Draco whimper and moan  _ so loudly. _

He gave the leaking slit of Draco’s cock a gentle press with the pad of his thumb, twisting his hand. Draco tightened around him. “I’m cl-close.”

Harry’s fingers tightened just a bit more around his cock, thrusting up into Draco as his length throbbed in his hand. “Me too,” he gasped, pulling away slightly to stare up at Draco.

His other hand gripped Draco’s hip, jerking him off quickly as he bottomed out, thrusting as deep as he could. Draco was incoherent, moaning and sobbing and begging as he tightened around Harry.

Harry’s hands found his face and held him steady as he bucked his hips one last time. Draco began crying out loudly and splattering their stomachs with thick ropes of cum.

The moment Draco tightened around him, Harry’s hands gripped his face harder and pulled him down onto his cock with all of his force, grunting as he blew his load inside Draco.

Draco whimpered at the warm thick feeling of Harry’s cum inside of him, tears streaming down his cheeks as they fought to take in air.

They were both holding onto each other’s faces as if they’d disappear upon release, desperately gasping and grinning at each other. 

Draco leaned forward, pushing his tongue into Harry’s mouth and affectionately sucking on his lips, tracing circles into his cheeks with his thumbs.

They broke apart after a minute, saliva coating their lips. Draco relaxed, sighing at the full feeling of Harry’s softening length in him.

Harry poked Draco’s nose, before gripping his hips and slowly pulling out. Draco gave a soft sigh as they fell next to each other, slumping against each other and lying on their sides. 

Their noses were brushing, legs intertwined and tangled awkwardly together, but neither of them had any objections as Harry pulled the heavy comforter over them.

Draco giggled, flushing a bright red. “Well,” he murmured, “We did that.”

“That was… incredible,” Harry replied, trying to stifle the gleeful laugh building in his chest.

Draco swiped his thumb over Harry’s lip. “We definitely need to do that more.”

“Absolutely,” Harry chuckled, leaning over to kiss Draco again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subby Draco is the only thing that gives me any kind of happiness in life


End file.
